Max
Max (맥스) is one of the members of the Miniforce. He is a yellow beaver He Can regain his strength. His power trans-car is kept in hatch 3. Max seems to like Suzy. History # He was one of the top chosen students at the Miniforce Academy. He lives with the others in Suzy's home. Max betrayed the miniforce due to the enchanted bracelet Pero gave him in 'Shaku the pirate king Pt.2' Physical Appearance He is a yellow beaver with a white "v shaped stomach. He has a small bit of white on his elbow . He has golden eyes and a brown nose. He has a happy attitude. Abilities Strength Power -''' Can taking the heavy things. Yellow Miniforce Ranger '''Arsenal *Force Gem *Force Weapon **Force Gun **Force Sword **Force Bow Mecha *Force Car 3 / Force Bot 3 = Personality Max has a very positive attitude,His sun sign seems to Libra as he has shown to be gentle and kind and his moon sign seems to Taurus as he has sometimes shown to let his temper get the best of him.Max is nurturing,he's very fatherly and protective of Suzy and her feelings.He's stubborn but never to stubborn to apologize whenever he's realized his temper's made him act irrationally. Max has a strong sense of justice and absolutely despises those whose attack the innocent.It's also a possibility that he tries to see the best in people, in Miniforce X he met a man named Kira who actually used to be an Alien named Killer Bee who worked for Zenos but then after Xenos manipulated into destroying most of the flowers that produced a scent he didn't like he betrayed him and declared that he would no longer be manipulated by him.Whenever Max confronted him and transformed into his Miniforce form,he told him the truth and confessed that he was working for Zenos again but after a scattered set of purple flower petals were blown in front of him he realized his mistake and declared that once again, he was done taking orders from him.Unfortunately Zord had other plans and to show him the "True Power of Darkness" he shot him with a Dark Power Ray and turned him into a monsterous version of himself.After what Zord said Max realized he wasn't in control of himself, Whenever his friends arrived he asked them if they were alright,they consoled him that they were fine, relieved,he thanked them for arriving and taking his machine with them.He hopped into his Force Bot and instead of fighting Killer Bee/Kira he tried to talk him out of it.Whenever his teammates tried to attack for the first time he pleaded for them not to and to give him more time.He pleaded for him to stop and insisted that it wasn't right! .''The Phrase finally got through to him as that was what he told Max whenever they first met,and that was what Max repeated to him whenever they first decided to be friends.He returned to his normal self but this was short-lived as Zord hit him with the Dark Power Ray but with way more power,Killer Bee then proceeded to shut Max's Forcebot down.But after realizing what he'd done and who he hurt he snapped back out of it.But it was too late,The rest of the Miniforce saw Killer Bee/Kira as a threat once again and attacked him until he fell on Max's Forcebot, forcing him back to his human form.Max exclaimed and begged for him to wake up, Whenever Zord abandoned him and teleported him back to his ship Max stayed by his side despite his past shortcomings.Max cradled Kira in his arms,Kira asked for him to take care of his flower garden if something ever happened to him,Max,Being in denail claimed that it wasn't right for Kira to say things like that.Kira insisted that his time on Earth had come to an end.Max implored for him not to die and insisted that he wasn't going to,But Kira tragically died in Max's arms as his physical form disappated into magical dust floating towards the sky. His death being a weight on his heart he stared at the Blue Violet Kira had given him, to cheer him up Suzy told him that the Violet symbolizes True Friendship,Max took that to heart,feeling a whole lot better he promised Kira that he would never let their friendship fade. Max is very loyal to his friends and loved ones,He caught Sammy in '"Sammy's Betrayal" 'his concern for Sammy matched his friends whenever Volt ￼firmly but worriedly told him to ''"Get himself together".He has a big heart,In the episode'' "''Suspicious Frog" he held Lana in his arms after she was chased by a dog and feigned passing out.It was a display of kindness that Lana took advantage of,it shows that sometimes his kindness and selflessness backfire on him and his friends.This isn't the only instance where his kindness has somewhat backfired on another person, In the Episode "Ravenous Croaker" 'whenever Croaker was forced into eating all of the food in the forest and the Animals had nothing to eat,he felt empathy for them and gave them whatever food he had and the food in the house.Although his friends respectfully disagreed at first they eventually caved and helped with his plan and gave the starving animals food. He is courageous and saves others from imminent death on occasion whenever it is necessary.He caught Lucy and helped her to her feet after she thanked him in the episode "'A New Teammate".In the episode "A Magical Girl Alien" he stopped a truck driver and his cat who had switched souls from crashing,asking if they were okay relieved and knowing that they were okay, he went on about his business and help his friends save the day. Whenever his temper isn't clouding his judgement like Xander from Power Rangers: Mystic Force he wants to talk his problems out.65% of the time he is a very nonconfrontational being,in the episode '''"The Black Miniforce" '''Max is caught in the crossfire of Suzy and Volt's disagreement,he didn't take Suzy's nor Volt's side because he didn't want to hurt either one's feelings.Whenever Volt went too far in Confronting Rio,he told him that he knew where he was coming from but that it wasn't the way to do it. He also seems to have a big appetite cause whenever food is present (and he's not giving it away to someone in need or it's not somebody else's food) he will gladly gobble it down like there's no tomorrow. Category:Males Category:Miniforce Rangers